1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of plant breeding and particularly to variety of Lactuca Sativa. 
2. Background
Lettuce is a popular crop that is enjoyed in many parts of the world raw or cooked. As the general population becomes more health-conscious, there is a continued increase of lettuce consumption and a demand for improved varieties. Desired characteristics of a lettuce include round head shape, uniformity, and ease of cultivation.
One of the factors that determine how easy a lettuce variety is to cultivate is its resistance to diseases. One of the common diseases that sabotage lettuce production is corky root, which typically appears as lesions on the root in the beginning. If left uncontrolled, plants infected with corky root will be completely destroyed. In some parts of the country, corky root is known to destroy as much as 50% of the crop. While fumigants such as dazomet, metam sodium and methyl bromide+chloropicrin are known to be effective for controlling corky root, the application of these materials on a commercial scale is undesirably costly.
A lettuce variety that is relatively easy to cultivate on a large scale and has a uniform head shape and appealing size is desired.